One fundamental theme of this SCCOR proposal is the development of genetic tools for understanding the mechanistic basis for diabetes-associated cardiovascular disease. The Applied Genomics Core (AGC, Core Unit B) will provide sample processing and analytical support to the Projects detailed in this application. Specifically, the AGC will: 1) Perform DNA extraction and analysis of single nucleotide polymorphisms and other genetic variants for Projects 4 and 5 of this application. 2) Provide gene informatics expertise to mine and annotate genetic variants in candidate genes will also be conducted to support Projects 1, 4, and 5.